In New York
by Knots
Summary: FINISHED Sequel to "In Santa Fe" Better understanding if you read that first! Story starts three weeks before the wedding!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Sparks owns Sparks and Milkshake owns Milkshake.

"God Knots, I can't believe you're getting married in three weeks!" Sparks squealed.

Knots, Sparks, and Milkshake all sat on the edge of the dock in Brooklyn. They had just finished yet another day of selling and decided to relax.

"I know...it's crazy right." Knots sounded a little uneasy.

" Is everything alright?" Milkshake asked her friend, concerned.

" Yea everything is fine. I'm just a little nervous." She smiled.

"Don't worry Knots, you and Jack were made for each other."

" I know I'm just afraid of what will change."

"The changes will all be great! It's not like you guys are gonna move out of the lodging house or stop being Newsies." Milkshake chucked a rock into the water.

"You guys are right. I love Jack a lot, everything is going to be fantastic."

"Yes it is my dear." A man's voice said from behind her.

The girls looked back to see who it was.

" Hi Jack." Knots said kissing him lightly on the lips.

" Were you girls gossiping about me again?" He said smirking.

" Oh yea Jack. You're always on our minds." Sparks answered sarcastically.

"That's what I thought."

Jack took a seat next to Knots and let his feet dangle over the water.

" Did you come all this way just to have goil talk Kelly?" Milkshake asked him jokingly.

" Well, as nice as that sounds no. I just wanted to let ya know Knots that Medda said we could have our reception at her place."

" That's great Jack!" Knots said beaming.

" I thought you'd be happy."

Jack brushed Knots's blonde hair out of her face and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

" Ay! Get a room will ya?" the two girls said in unison.

Knots and Jack pulled away from each other and laughed.

" What can ya expect? We're engaged." Knots said beaming.

"Anyway, I gotta go talk to Race about something. Meet ya back at the Lodging House tonight?" Jack stood up.

" Of course." Knots said looking up at him.

Jack leaned down and gave Knots another kiss.

" Goils." He said bowing, and then turning and heading back to Manhattan.

Milkshake let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong Shake?" Sparks asked her.

Milkshake threw another rock into the water, and it landed with a plop. " Nothing. It's just, I've been dating Race for what... a year now? I wish that we could just move our relationship to another level ya know?"

" I understand Shake. But don't worry, if I know Racetrack, he's probably thinking the same thing." Knots reassured her friends.

It had been a little over a year since Knots returned to her beloved New York. Life had finally returned to normal with exceptions of wedding plans. Jack and Knots planned to wed in their "special park" on April 15th with all of their friends there. They would continue to live in the lodging house due to Kloppman's wedding present, which was turning an unused storage room into their own bedroom. Jack and Knots decided they didn't want to have kids right away, and when they finally were ready, then they would discuss moving into an apartment.

Ok so that was sort of a short chapter, but , its only the first. Please Review I would really appreciate it! Hope ya'll liked it! CTB!!

**--Knots**


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake owns Milkshake and Sparks owns Sparks.

"C'mon Race ya gotta know hows!" Jack said frustrated.

"Jack... I don't know how to dance, not like that anyway! I know a few tap steps, but that's it!" Racetrack said sitting on a bunk.

Jack and Racetrack were in the bunkroom of the lodging house having a "heated" discussion.

Jack put his hands over his face and groaned.

"Knots is gonna want to dance in front of everyone at the reception, and I really want to impress her. She deserves it!"

"Jack, I've seen you two dance at Medda's party, it looks pretty good." Racetrack suggested shrugging.

"Pretty good isn't good enough! I want to sweep her off her feet!" He said pacing.

Racetrack chewed thoughtfully on his cigar. He got up and walked over his friend.

" Give me a few days, I'll take care of it."

A huge grin came across Jack's face.

" I knew ya'd be there for me. Thanks buddy." He said clapping Racetrack on the back.

Jack turned and walked out the door. As soon as Jack was completely gone Racetrack's face fell.

" How the hell am I gonna teach him to dance?" he thought to himself.

Sparks, Knots and Milkshake were all walking arm and arm back to the lodging house.

"So...ya worried about the bachelor party?" Milkshake asked smirking.

Knots stopped walking causing the other two to stop as well.

"Bachelor party!?!" Knots said surprised.

"Yea Knots, all guys have them before they're married." Sparks said talking to her like she was slow.

Knots got a look of extreme worry on her face. "I...I never thought about it."

" Well maybe ya should start thinking about it." Shake said tapping her head.

Knots nodded and the girls started to walk again.

A few moment of silence went by.

Knots swallowed hard.

" Don't they have...strippers at bachelor parties?" she asked very timid and upset.

Milkshake and Sparks looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

The three girls walked back to the lodging house. When they got there Sparks and Milkshake went upstairs, while a flustered Knots went to go talk to Jack.

Jack walked into the lounge when he heard the girls walk in.

" Heya doll." He said walking over to Knots and kissing her on the cheek. Knots held back, and was unresponsive.

" Whats da matta?" Jack said looking at her worried.

" Jack are you going to have a bachelor party!?" Knots blurted out somewhat uncontrollably.

"Well, I'm not sure. Its usually the grooms friends that throw him that."

Jack looked at Knots as she gulped shakily.

"Hey, is that what you're upset about?" Jack said looking at her deep in her eyes.

Knots nodded a little timid.

Jack burst in to laughter. "Knots, You have nothing to worry about. There isn't anyone else for me."

" But Jack, there are strippers at Bachelor parties!"

" Yea, but if there are at my party, it'll be for the other guys, not for me. I'll leave the room or close my eyes or something ok?" Jack said taking her hands in his.

Knots smiled. "You're the best."  
Jack leaned in and kissed her gently. "So are you."

Okies! End of Ch.2! Hope ya'll liked it. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had a uber crazy weekend.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Milkshake

Dimonah Tralon

Rachel

Chocolates Kelly

Zorrina

Sparks

Super Crazy 01

Thanks so much for reviewing you guys! It means a lot to me!! Hope to hear from ya'll again, and maybe even more of ya! :)


	3. Ch3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake owns Milkshake, and Sparks is owned by Sparks.**

"Another day of selling ova with." Knots said with a sigh.

Knots and Jack were walking hand and hand through New York. They had chosen to sell their papers together today instead of with their other friends.

" Is it just me, or are the days getting longer?" Jack asked.

" I know, it's getting harder to sell as we get older. Everyone wants to buy from the little kids." Knots said wearily.

" Yea. But don't worry, we've still got a year or two before we turn into complete old fogies." Jack let out a laugh.

" What did ya say sonny?" Knots was hunched over imitating an old woman.

The two laughed hysterically.

" Hey Jack, I gotta go meet up with Sparks and Milkshake. But meet ya at Tibby's for dinner?" Knots asked grinning.

Before Jack could agree someone else spoke for him.

" Sorry Knots, not tonight." It was Spot and he was now standing with the two of them.

Jack looked at Spot with a confused look on his face.

" The Boys and I… we uh… well… we… need to have… an…a meeting. Yea. We need to have a meeting. There's been some crazy stuff going on. So we need to have a meeting." Spot said unconvincingly.

Jack looked at Knots, and then back at Spot, raising an eyebrow.

" Just be at the Brooklyn Lodging house at 8:30 alright!?!" Spot said angrily aggravated.

Jack scratched the back of his head. " Alright Spot I'll be there."

Spot clapped Jack on the back.

"Boids." He nodded to them both and then walked away.

Knots looked over at Jack and smirked. " So, ya think they're having a meeting?"

Jack laughed and put his arm around Knots's neck. "He's getting weirder and weirder everyday."

"It's Sparks. That goil has done something to his brain. Making him go soft." Jack said smiling.

" So what do ya think they've got planned for ya?" Knots asked changing the subject.

Jack looked surprised. " Who said they have anything planned for me?"

" Oh c'mon Jack. Its obvious. Did you or did you not just hear Spot?"

Jack looked around. " I guess your right. Damn, now I really hafta show up."

Jack sighed. " Its probably gonna be the bachelor party."

Knots tensed up at this.

" Knots. C'mon its gonna be alright." Jack said a little annoyed.

"I know. I just don't want you to go fallin for some dancer." Knots said playfully

Jack came close to her. " Who me? Nah."

Knots smiled.

"I prefer singers." Jack said laughing.

Knots hit Jack playfully on the arm.

"Owe! Abuse! Abuse!" Jack picked Knots up and swung her around.

**Alright sorry this is so short, and sorry I haven't updated for a while. But I wanted to get this chapter up for ya'll! I hope everyone liked it! I promise you, the chapters will be getting better. I've got some good stuff planned, I'm just having some problems getting going.**

**My reviewers:**

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Rachel**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Zorrina**

**Racetrackschick**

**SuperCrazy01**

**Chocolates Kelly**

**You guys seriously rock! Thanks so much for putting up with my sucky beginning chapters. I PROMISE I will improve, you guys deserve to read a better story! Anyway thanks so much again! Chocolate covered newsies for all of ya! Much love to you all!**

**--Knots**


	4. Ch4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by Milkshake. Sparks owns Sparks.**

Knots sat on a red musty couch in the "lounge" of the Lodging House. In front of her, an orange-flamed fire sputtered and crackled. It was 9:00 and Jack had left for Brooklyn about an hour ago. The lodging house was quite and dark due to all of the boys being in Brooklyn for the "meeting". The air was cold, and Knots had herself settled on the couch with a blanket from her bed.

Just then Knots heard the door to the lodging house open with a creak, and then slam shut. She heard footsteps walking towards her, and she turned to see who was there.

" Hey Shake." Knots said sighing and turning her attention back to the fire.

Milkshake trudged over to the couch and plopped down beside Knots.

"Heya doll." Shake said with a shiver. " Damn. It's cold out there."

"Well, it's night. I guess that's to be expected." Knots said laughing half-heartedly.

Milkshake stood up. " I'm gonna go change and then come down here and join ya. That ok?"

Knots pulled the blanket tighter around herself. " I'd appreciate it." She said with a small smile.

Milkshake's feet happily trotted up the stairs to the bunkroom.

Knots bit her lip as she stared into the fire. In the silence she was able to be alone with her thoughts. She had so many of them. Her mind was racing and working overtime. She was thinking about being with the girls and the bachelor party and the wedding. Was she right to get married? She still felt so young. Yesterday she was a little girl playing in the streets of Manhattan, and now she was getting ready to become a wife. Her life had been a whirlwind, and everything was happening so fast.

Knots's mind flashed back to the boarding school as she wrote to Jack in her journal. She remembered how miserable she was and how her heart ached for him.

Next her thoughts flashed to her first kiss with Jack. She was so happy and so relieved that he felt the same way she did.

She lifted her hand and softly touched the sofa she was sitting on. She instantly saw Jack and herself sitting on this very couch. Jack was proposing to her.

Knots looked deeper into the fire and saw something else. But this wasn't a memory from the past; this was a thought of the future.

There she was, in a white dress with Sparks and Milkshake by her side. Jack was standing across from her holding her hands tightly. There was a minister between them.

" Do you Jack, take Knots to be your Wife?"

" I do." Jack said his voice cracking.

Jack was crying. He never cried.

" Do you Knots, take Jack to be your Husband?"

Knots felt her hands become clammy. She was shaking and didn't answer.

"Knots?" Jack whispered.

She didn't answer again.

"Knots??" he said louder.

Knots was silent.

"Knots!!" Jack yelled in a female voice.

Knots said up quickly startled. She was back on the couch in the lodging house. She was breathing heavy and was sweating.

" Geeze goily. Thought you would never wake up." Milkshake said with a grin.

She came over and sat down next to Knots on the sofa.

"Hey. Where are all the guys?" Milkshake asked confused.

Knots didn't answer. She was still trying to calm herself down.

"Are you ok?" Milkshake asked her very concerned.

"What?" Knots looked at Shake. " Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Just….had a dream is all."

"Oh. Ok. Need anything?" Milkshake clapped her on the back.

Knots put her hand behind her neck. She shook her head.

" So where are the guys?" Milkshake asked her question once more.

" They're all at Brooklyn. For a "meeting."

"Meeting?" Milkshake sounded surprised. "Why aren't we there."

Knots laughed lightly. " Its not a really a meeting. I think it's a surprise bachelor party for Jack."

Milkshake let out a long "OHHHHHHH"

Knots nodded her head slowly.

" Are you alright with that?" Milkshake covered herself up with her blanket and got settled.

Knots thought for a moment. "Y…yea.." Knots said uncertain. " Yes. I'm ok with that. I trust Jack." She said convincing herself.

"Great." Milkshake smiled. " So what was your dream about?"

Knots was very apprehensive to tell her. In fact, she didn't want to tell her at all. She wasn't sure what the dream meant. Was she having second thoughts? No! She couldn't be. She loves Jack more than life its self, and she knows he feels the same.

Knots was just about to open her mouth with an excuse when Sparks walked in.

She let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Hello Dolls!" Sparks said in very peppy mood.

"Hey Sparks." Milkshake and Knots said in unison.

Sparks practically danced into the room. " Ah Lovely!" she said as she saw the fire.

" I'll go change then be right down." She said happily.

Sparks turned around and practically leapt up the stairs.

Milkshake looked at Sparks. " I wonder what she's so happy about."

Knots shrugged. " Bet you five bucks its got to do with Spot." Knots said smiling.

**Ok. Yes, I know two chapters in one day. But, I felt uber bad giving you all that crappy thing I called a chapter to read. I hope you all see this as an improvement, and again I hope you'll forgive me for starting this sequel off on the wrong foot. Anyway, I don't have any reviewer shout outs to give at the moment, because I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter yet, but ya'll know who ya are ; ) !!!**

**Love ya'll tons!! Thanks for putting up with me!!! **

**--Knots**


	5. Ch5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies! I own Knots! Milkshake owns Milkshake, and Sparks owns Sparks.**

A very cold Jack rubbed his hands together briskly. " This better be worth it" he thought to himself. He had finally reached the Brooklyn Lodging house. He walked up a few stairs and raised his fist to knock. Before he could pound on the door it opened swiftly.

"Dam it Cowboy. It's 8:40 already!" Spot said aggravated but energized.

"Sorry. It's a long walk." Jack said stepping into the warm lodging house.

He started to take off his jacket.

"Hey Fellas! Jack's here!" Spot called out.

Before Jack new it tons of Newsies had come into the small room.

"uh…heya boys." Jack said grinning uncomfortably.

They were all standing there staring at Jack with dopey looks on their faces.

Jack turned back to Spot. " So uh… are we gonna get this meeting started, I want to get back before its too late."

"Oh yea Kelly. Don't worry." Spot said grinning devilishly.

"C'mon Jack. Come have something to drink." Racetrack had stepped out of the crowd and was now pulling Jack into the big lounge of the lodging house.

All of the other Newsies followed them and kept their eyes on Jack.

" Would ya all get back to your own business!?" Jack exclaimed.

The boys quickly started to make conversations with the people next to them but still couldn't help looking back at Jack every once in a while.

Jack took a seat in a big warm arm chair.

"Here ya go Jack." Racetrack said handing him a drink.

Jack put the alcohol down on the side table next to him without taking a sip.

Spot walked in to the room with a dopey smirk on his face.

"So ya'll ready to get this started?" He asked up to something.

Hoots and hollers were heard from the other boys.

"Spot…what's going on?" Jack asked irritated.

" Well…we're just throwing a party for our favorite bachelor." Spot snickered.

"Oh great." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Hey what's da matta with ya Jack?" Racetrack asked.

"Uh.. Nothin…" Jack said distantly.

"C'mon it's gonna be great. Spot hired the best stripper around. She's a legend and hard to get to come to Newsie parties….but ya know Spot and his connections."

" Oh whoopee…." Jack said sarcastically.

Just then a knock on the door was heard.

" That's gotta be her now!" One of the newsies yelled out.

All the boys directed their attention toward the door frame waiting for the show to begin.

Groans and mumbles were heard throughout the room when David walked in.

" Hey Fellas! Glad to see me?" he grinned.

A pillow hit him square in the face.

Jack was actually relieved to see David. He would side with Jack about not wanting to see a stripper.

"Ova heah David!" Jack motioned for him to take a seat next to him.

" Heya Jack!" David said giddily.

"What are you so happy about davey?" Jack asked confused and a little afraid.

David looked surprised. " Didn't ya know there's gonna be a stripper!?!?" he said jittery and anxious.

Jack put his head in his hands and groaned. " This is gonna be a long night." He thought to himself.

All of a sudden he heard catcalls and whistles coming from the newsies in the room.

He lifted his head to see an exotic looking woman walking in the room. She was wearing a blue belly dancer-ish outfit and a veil that covered her face, revealing only her eyes.

"Great…let it begun." Jack thought bitterly.

Music started to play and the girl started to dance seductively.

She started to inch closer to Jack which brought louder hoots and hollers into the room.

" This show isn't for me. Its for everyone else." Jack thought to himself. " Ok… on the count of three I'll just walk out. 1…2….3….. Damn why am I so polite!?"

The stripper started to teasingly reach for her over shirt.

"Take it off!" David yelled.

Jack looked at him with stunned eyes. This was so unlike him.

The stripper came face to face with Jack making him tense. He looked at the girl's eyes. There was something familiar about them. Something he recognized.

The girl went to sit on Jack's lap but he quickly pushed her off and stood up.

He looked at her curiously.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

The girl nodded playfully.

Jack reached for her veil and pulled it off. He looked at the girl in front of him and was speechless and frozen.

"SARAH!!?!?!?!" David yelled with an absolute disgusted look on his face.

The room was dead silent.

David took a step towards his sister who was standing there like an idiot giggling uncontrollably.

" So…this…. this …you!?! Stripper??… Job??" Davids eyes got wide and he ran out of the room. The next sounds you could hear were those of the gagging reflexes taking their course.

Jack suddenly got angry.

" Thanks for the great party fellas." He said through clenched teeth.

He then walked out of the lounge and out the lodging house door, slamming it hard behind him.

When he reached outside he kicked the dirt hard and started to make his cold walk back to the lodging house.

"Was this some kind of joke?" Jack thought. " Why the hell would they hire her as my stripper!?!"

Jack let out a growl trying to control his rage.

The cowboy kept thinking as he continued his walk to Manhattan. When he finally reached the lodging house he was relieved.

He opened the door and walked into the warmth.

He hung his coat up and then went into the lounge.

There he saw a dying fire that sputtered to get its last heat out and then there on the couch was Knots fast asleep.

A smile crept onto Jack's face as he saw her.

He walked around the couch and knelt down beside her. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her sweetly on the cheek, causing her to stir.

" Hey cowboy." She said groggily. " How was the party?"

" The worst ever."

Jack lifted Knot's head just a little so that he could sit down next to her. He then let her head rest on his lap.

The two were calm in the silence until a thought came into Jack's head.

" So Knots, are you gonna have a bachelorette party?" he asked looking down at her.

"Probably. Why?" she yawned.

" Um…well…aren't there male dancers at those?"

**Yay end of Ch.5! I think this one was a bit longer than usual! Anyway I hope ya'll liked it! It was something a little different for me. I hope the twist surprised ya'll! Thanks for reading! Now please review like my lovely reviewers below**:

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Rachel **

**Super Crazy 01**

**ChocolatesKelly**

**Zorrina **

**RacetracksChick **

**You guys are the best! I wouldn't update as much if it wasn't for ya'll! Thanks so much for sticking with me, and I hope you continue to review! Lots of love to you all!! **

**--Knots**


	6. Ch6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Sparks owns sparks and Milkshake owns Milkshake.**

Knots yawned heavily and watched her breath appear in the atmosphere as she exhaled. She rubbed the last bit of sleep out of her eyes and took in the early morning.

"Tired are we?" Jack asked her with a grin on his face.

Knots nodded.

The two were walking down the street with their arms around each other. They wanted to get done selling early so they would be able to have a leisurely afternoon.

The sun was still rising causing the city to have a golden glittery glow.

About three weeks had passed since Jacks interesting bachelor party.

The boys had pleadingly explained to Jack that they didn't know the stripper was going to be Sarah.

I mean does "Exotic Flower" sound like Sarah Jacobs?

"Tomorrow's the day Jack." Knots said looking up at him lovingly.

She sold a paper to an elderly man.

Jack smiled. " Damn…this is my last day of freedom." He said playfully.

"Jack!" Knots started to laugh as she hit him jokingly on the arm.

Jack sold a paper to a woman.

The two stopped and turned towards each other long enough for a sweet kiss. They pulled away and Jack smiled.

"C'mon lets get rid of the rest of these."

He put his arm back around Knots and the two continued through the city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knots! Knots! C'mon wake up you're getting married today!"

Knots awoke to the sound of Milkshake and Sparks.

She opened her eyes slowly and took in the morning light. She quickly remembered what would happen that day. Her wedding.

She sat up and smiled happily.

"Well?" Sparks asked with a huge grin on her face.

Knots got out of bed and stood up slowly. She couldn't keep it in any longer.

Before she knew it she found herself doing the "happy dance" and squealing with her two best friends.

Their celebration was stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey doll." It was Jack and the door was slowly opening.

Knots and the other two girls screamed.

"Jack! No you can't see me! It's bad luck!" Knots pulled a sheet over her head.

Jack walked into the room with his hand over his eyes.

" I uh… I'm only looking for my…uh…. uh…bowtie…yea that's it." He said obviously telling a lie. Jack was walking around the room with his arm stretched out wide flailing throughout the air.

"Jack your not even gonna wear a bow tie." Knots said giggling lightly.

"Well you don't know that." He said confidently. " But uh… now that I'm in here…. can I kiss ya but not look at ya?" he said smirking.

Knots chuckled with defeat. " Alright Mr. Smart ass." She walked over to him and shook her head at Jack's puckered lips.

She kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

Jack's face fell.

"Sorry hun. That's all you're getting for now."

Jack sighed deeply. "Alright." He turned and walked out the door with his arm still flailing.

Knots laughed and turned back to her best friends who were chuckling as well.

"Well…lets get you into that dress shall we?" Milkshake asked.

Knots felt her stomach leap as she nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knots breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down. She opened her eyes and immediately was speechless as she looked in the mirror.

She turned around to face her friends. She saw them looking at her with glittering eyes that were filling with tears.

" No! C'mon stop you promised you wouldn't do this to me." Knots said realizing her own tears were beginning to form.

" You look fantastic." Milkshake said softly.

"Brilliant" Sparks said with a grin.

"Thank you…Thank you both. This was a wonderful present." Knots said trying to hold herself together. "And you two look great as well!" she said focusing her attention to the girls' pink dresses.

The girls smiled.

"c'mon your gonna be all puffy eyed if you cry now." Milkshake said tenderly.

"Ya. Not to mention your being all mushy." Sparks added.

Knots laughed lightly. "Awe c'mon when am I NOT mushy?"

**Yay end of ch. 6! Sorry it took me FOREVER to update! Anway so thanks for reading this! I would love it if you would review! Also, if you do review would you please let me know if you want the actual wedding shown in the next chapter. (The I do's and such) I cant make up my mind so I need some feedback.**

**To my Reviewers!!**

**Sparks**

**Milkshake**

**Koodles4you**

**Chocolateskelly**

**Zorrina **

**Imaybecrazy- I'm so sorry to hear that you don't want to read my story anymore. But I must defend myself and say that I did nothing over PG-13. I do hope you will reconsider your decision. **

**Super Crazy 01**

**Thanks so much you guys! Ya'll are the best! Chocolate covered Newsies all around!!! **

**Love you all mucho!**

**--Knots**


	7. Ch7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake owns Milkshake and Sparks is owned by Sparks.**

Knots smiled. "I do." She said giddily. Emotions were overflowing her mind and body.

She looked into Jack's eyes and saw a tear fall down his cheek. As her own tears formed she wiped his face tenderly with her thumb.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kloppman said beaming.

Jack leaned in and kissed Knots tenderly and then pulled her in for a hug.

"Mrs. Kelly." he whispered into her ear through the couples happy laughter.

---------------------------A Few Months later-----------------------------------------

Jack came in the lodging house from the days selling whistling a merry tune.

"Hey Uh Jack!"

"Heya Kloppman." Jack said grinning. "Watcha up to?"

"I've…I've got a telegram here for Knots. Where is she?"

"She's selling with the girls today. A telegram??"

"That's right. But since you are her husband I could give it to you to give to her."

Jack looked at the floor and chuckled. " I am her husband ain't I." He still got butterflies whenever he thought about it.

"Here ya go Jack."

"Thanks."

Kloppman handed him the telegram and Jack made his way to the lounge to wait for Knots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milkshake, Sparks and Knots came into the lodging house laughing hysterically.

"I.. I cant believe you pushed him in the water." Knots said through giggles.

The girls went into the lounge.

"Who pushed who in the water?" Jack asked from his spot on the couch.

"Sparks…Sparks.." Milkshake erupted into another fit of laughter.

"There we were on the docks just getting back from visiting Spot. And well, this dumb ass who didn't know Sparks was Spot's goil started to hit on her. So she started to flirt with him and when he got close enough she pushed him in the water! You should've seen the look on the kids face."

Jack looked at Sparks both stunned and proud.

"He's just lucky Spot didn't see it happen." Sparks said pleased with herself.

"Well girls we better go upstairs and change. Medda is throwing a party tonight." Milkshake said starting up the stairs.

Sparks followed her and Knots was heading the same way when Jack stopped her.

"Hey Knots I'se got something for ya." He said standing up.

Knots looked back at him and smiled.

"Ya coming Knots?"

"I'll be up in a minute."

The girls went upstairs still joking about the day's big event.

"so whatcha got for me cowboy?" Knots said taking steps closer to him.

Knots was about to lean in for what she thought was going to be a kiss when Jack held up the telegram.

Knots's face fell a bit. "What's that?"

"A telegram."

"A telegram!?"

"Yep. Kloppman gave it to me to give to ya"

"Oh."

"But there's something else."

"Oh yea what's that a stamp?"

Jack smirked at her.

"no."

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly.

Knots smiled. "thanks."

She flopped down on the couch. "So lets open this telegram shall we."

Jack sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Knots opened the letter and started to read it. She was only a few minutes into it when she gasped.

"What is it? What does it say?" Jack asked a little concerned.

Ok leaving you with a little cliff hanger here! hehe I told you this story would get better! Oh my gosh…ok I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while! First the holidays and then my mom was in the hospital for a little bit! But all is well and she came home today! Oh and to all of you a late HAPPY NEW YEAR is in order!

**My reviewers!!!**

**Milkshake- Thank you for always reviewing you're always there for me! Love you mucho! Knots looks pretty thanks to you and Sparks!**

**SuperCrazy 01- fluff is my specialty**

**Sparks-hehe thank you so much for the ideas girl and thanks for always sticking behind me with encouraging words! Hehe I wonder if the wedding really did make you cry? Hehehe**

**Dimonah Tralon- Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me support! Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

**Spotnmushlover246- I'm so glad you liked it! hands you a tissue **

**Rachel- Thanks so much for your input! Hehe Cheesyness is my 2nd specialty!! **

**Thank you so much you guys! Also if you haven't been one of these lovely reviewers please feel free to drop me a review! I love them to death! (yes, I'm a review junky!) **

**Much love all around and HAPPY NEW YEAR yet again! Thank you!**

**--Knots**


	8. Ch8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake owns Milkshake and Sparks is owned by Sparks.**

"What is it Knots?" Jack asked as Knots slowly lowered the telegram.

Knots looked at Jack with a shocked expression on her face.

"Mr….Mr…Markson." she stammered. "he's…dead."

Jack was now utterly confused. "you mean the headmaster asshole?"

Knots nodded slowly.

"Well I'm sorry bout that Knots…but its not like we exactly cared for the jerk is it?"

Knots started shaking her head furiously.

"But um…Jack….he…he…in his will…he left my mom the school….but…she…uh…cant…take it….something about being in jail…."

"so who gets the school now?" Jack asked trying to sort things out. It would've been a lot easier if he could've just read the letter instead of having to play a guessing game.

"Jack…I…we….get the school…"

Jack jaw dropped. He stood up and started pacing the room. He was rubbing his forehead furiously.

"oh my god…" suddenly he stopped pacing and looked at Knots. A smile crept on his face. "Knots! We're rich!"

Knots stood up quickly. "Hold on Jack…there's a catch."

Jack groaned. "A catch…there's always a catch!"

"The only way we can keep the school is being running it ourselves."

"Meaning?"

Knots took a deep breath. "Meaning… we have to move to Santa Fe."

Jack's jaw dropped again. He then sighed deep and sat back down on the couch next to Knots. He started to fiddle with his hands and then turned and looked at Knots who had a worried expression on her face.

"Well…we probably have a long time to think about this right?"

Knots bit her lip. "Three weeks." She said softly.

Jack clapped his hands to his face and groaned.

Knots tenderly put her hand on his back. "C'mon Jack. Lets…lets just think this through alright. We've got three weeks to decide."

Jack slowly pulled down his hands from his face. He cracked a small smile.

"You're right. No hurry." He said leaning in and kissing her sweetly.

Knots stood up and went over to a desk in the corner. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Lets make a pro/con list." She said sitting back down.

"Alright." Jack said sitting up straight. Then a thought came to him. "Hey Knots…lets not tell the others."

Knots was surprised by this. "What? Why not?"

"Well…just not until we've made up our minds. I mean… we should make this decision just the two of us don't you think?"

Knots wasn't exactly thrilled about this idea but Jack did have a point.

"ok." She said softly. She then turned back to the paper and began writing things down.

**Ok well that was semi-short! But I hoped you liked it anyhow! Anywho… to those lovely, wonderful people called reviewers:**

**Milkshake- yes deary… I love to leave you with questions lol. Love ya chica!**

**Sparks- Of course you were at the wedding! Spot: and yes…you bawled. Hehe love you too chica!**

**Dimonah Tralon- heheh! Sorry I made ya wait! **

**SuperCrazy01-hehe sorry about the cliffhangers!**

**SpotnMushlover246-I'm glad you love my story!**

**Koodles4you- yay I'm glad my update made your day!**

**Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing! You guys are the best! Also to the non reviewers…I'd love to see more names up on that list! Heheh Thanks a lot again guys!**

**--Knots**


	9. Ch9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies! I own Knots. Milkshake owns Milkshake and Sparks is owned by Sparks. **

"That's all I can think of." Knots said with a sigh. She put the piece of paper on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch.

"Yea I'm out of reasons too." Jack put his arm around Knots. "Don't worry about it Knots. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. Just let the idea sink in a bit first. I mean the only thing that really matters is that we're together right?"

Knots looked up at Jack and smiled. "You're right." She kissed him. "I'm lucky to have you."

"You betcha." Jack said grinning.

"If we do decide to go Jack…lets make our decision at least a week before we'd have to leave."

"Leave?" Milkshake said from the top of the stairs.

"You two are leaving?" Sparks shouted with a worried expression on her face.

The two girls scampered down the stairs. Jack and Knots stood up a little startled. They were praying that the two hadn't heard anything more.

"Umm leave the bunkroom and move into the storage room by the kitchen." Jack said quickly.

"Geeze you two get everything don't you!" Sparks wrinkled her nose.

"Maybe I should marry Racetrack so that way I'd be treated like royalty!" Milkshake said in a false snooty voice.

"Who's treated like Royalty?" Spot said in a booming voice as he sauntered into the room.

"Hey Spot." Jack said extending his hand.

"Spot!" Sparks said in a girly voice. "I didn't know you were coming over." She ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yea…well…..I was gonna surprise yea….I mean I had to talk to Boots anyway." Spot said hiding the fact that he really wanted to see his girlfriend.

"Sure ya did Conlon. Sure ya did." Milkshake said in a suspicious tone.

Spot glared at her.

Suddenly the door flung open and Racetrack ran in. "Hey did you guys hear!" He said positively ecstatic.

"Heah What?" Spot growled.

"Medda's throwing a party in two weeks for all of the newsies." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great!" Milkshake squealed. She went over to Racetrack and kissed him.

"Two weeks huh?" Jack said biting his lip. He looked down at Knots who was thinking the same thing he was.

"That's when we gotta decide if we're moving or not." She said quietly to Jack. He could see the worried look in her eyes. He pulled her close to him.

Jack nuzzled into her. "Don't worry."

**Alright all! Sorry that was sort of a short chapter! But I felt bad that I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy and sort of going through a hazy writers block…more like writers clay. I know where I'm going and I know some of the scenes and what's going to happen, I'm just having problems putting it together. Anyway I promise the next chapter will be better mainly because I have it all planned out! To my reviewers:**

**C.M Higgins- hahahah I'm glad you liked writing that review! Your questions will be answered soon my dear! I promise! Hehe but I still liked that you "threw crap out there" hehe Love ya chick! **

**Sparks- Yes my computer is a bum! But it's getting better! Thanks for reviewing! Love ya!**

**Spotnmushlover246- Yep short chappie sorry about that and yes a surprise too! I Hope you like surprises…if not I'm in trouble!**

**Dimonah Tralon- Thanks for the supportive words and for always sticking by me! You're the best!**

**Koodles4you- Me? Stroke of Genius? Blushes and Curtseys I like to call this an addition plot…or just continuing the story. I hate to put these ideas into a different fic because this is Jack's and Knots's story and I want it to continue as one. So yea lol plus…I thought that just having the wedding would be too short for a sequel. Thanks for reviewing and again sticking by me!**

**Supercrazy01- hehe yes another cliffhanger. You want to know how many you can put in a story? Well the answer is……stay tuned for the next reviewers shout out **

**Whatsrollin- Yay! A new reviewer! I'm so glad you reviewed! Sorry about the cliffie! But thanks again! **

**Alrighty tighty mighty! Thanks again to all of those who reviewed Chocolate covered newsies all around! To those of you who are reading but not reviewing… thanks for reading! Cya all next chapter! Love to ya'll! **

**CTB **

**-Knots**


	10. c10

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by Milkshake and Sparks owns Sparks.**

Jack, Racetrack and Spot were standing at the bottom of the stairs in the lodging house

waiting for their dates. It was the night of Meddas party and everyone was in good spirits

and were all nicely dressed. The boys had washed their faces, put on their nicer clothes

and combed their hair. The girls were still upstairs in their room getting ready.

"Milkshake darling you look heavenly." Sparks cooed as Milkshake spun around. She

was wearing a light blue day dress that made her look like an elegant flower. Sparks was

wearing one similar but in purple and Knots was wearing her signature color pink. The

girls were mostly in good spirits. Knots sat in front of the mirror slowly fixing her hair. It

was obvious that her mind was somewhere else for her eyes were distant.

"Uh…Hello….Knots!" Milkshake said standing by the door. Knots quickly snapped out

of her revere and turned to face her two friends.

"Yes?" she said quietly standing up.

"Well are you coming to the party or what?" Sparks said putting her hands on her hips.

"What party?"

Sparks and Milkshake looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"The one you're all dressed up for you idiot. What's wrong with you?" The girls were

losing their patience.

"Oh…right…sorry…I…I guess I was just daydreaming." Knots walked past the two

and out into the hallway. "Well are you two coming?" Sparks and Milkshake looked at

eachother and shook their heads.

The three girls walked down the stairs in a single file line. They couldn't help but smile

when seeing their dates.

Racetrack let out a long whistle when Milkshake came by his side.

"Do you like it?" She said blushing.

"You look like a million bucks." He said holding out his arm for her.

Spot bowed to Sparks. "Ya look beautiful doll." Spot said trying not to be too mushy.

"Thanks Spot. Ready to go?" Sparks took his hand and led him outside.

Two of the three couples had left and all was left was Jack and Knots.

"You look great." Jack beamed when a very quiet Knots walked up to him.

"Thanks" she said nuzzling into him. She stepped back and took his hand with a worried

look on her face. "Jack…we still haven't made our decision about leaving or not."

Jack sighed. "I know doll…but….we'll figure it out. I promise." He kissed her on the

forehead. "Lets just try to make the best of the night ok?"

"Alright." Knots said forcing a smile.

Jack and Knots walked into Irving Hall and their ears were suddenly filled with the

sounds of music (heh) and chatter of other newsies. All around Newsies were dancing,

playing games and just talking. Jack spied Milkshake, Race, Sparks, and Spot all at one

table and headed towards them. They reached the table and he pulled out a chair for

Knots.

"Heya Love Boids. Get Lost?" Racetrack said through a cigar.

"Ya Know how it is." Jack said shrugging it off.

Spot smirked. "Riiight." He clapped Jack on the back.

Sparks and Milkshake were whispering to each other every once in a while looking over

at Knots.

Knots felt her stomach sink. Her friends were mad at her and she couldn't blame them.

They knew she was keeping something from them, which she never did and it just tore

her up inside. A tapping on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts.

"Care to dance?" Jack said holding out his hand. Knots forced a smile and took his

hand.

Out on the dance floor Jack spun her around and then brought her close to him. During

the dance Knots felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Jack…I cant handle it anymore. We need to make up our minds. My friends are mad at

me, I've lost sleep, and I'm just miserable." She said through more tears.

Jack sighed deeply. "I know… I feel the same way." He kissed her cheek. "Listen..I've

got an idea. There's a poker game starting in a few minutes. I'll join in and if I win then

we'll stay here and if I lose we'll move to Santa Fe. That way if I win we'll have some

money to build on."

Knots wiped her cheeks and nodded.

"C'mon the game's gonna start." He took her hand and started walking over to the table.

"Wait." Knots stopped walking. "I…I cant watch Jack."

Jack nodded. "Alright…why don't you go be with Milkshake and Sparks and then I'll

come over to you when its over."

Knots stood on her tip toes and kissed Jack lightly. "Good Luck."

Jack let out a deep breath and then went over to the table.

Knots watched Jack sit down at the table and receive her cards. "It'll be ok." She said

to herself.

"What'll be ok?" Knots turned and saw Milkshake and Sparks behind her. Both of them

had their arms folded and didn't look too happy.

"Umm…the fact that Jack is betting some money…I mean…we have some to spare."

Knots walked past the two girls and sat down at a table. Sparks and Milkshake

followed.

"Listen Knots. We know there's something that you're not telling us and we don't really

like it."

"We're your best friends. You tell us everything."

Knots started to shake when she felt her eyes watering. "I cant tell you guys right now."

Knots paused when she heard Shake and Sparks groan. "Please" she pleaded. "Please

trust me. I will be able to tell you guys soon. Just…can you both be here to support me?

You two ARE my best friends… that's why I need you two to be patient and understand

that I cant tell you guys right now."

Sparks and Milkshake were both a little taken aback by Knots's speech. They both sat

down.

"How can we be mad at you after that?" Sparks took her hand and so did Milkshake.

Knots smiled a little. "Thanks guys." She leaned in and hugged them both.

She leaned back in her seat and looked over at Jack. She couldn't read his facial

expressions and she didn't want to.

"Uh guys…I gotta get some air." She stood up.

"Want us to come with you?" Sparks and Milkshake stood up as well.

Knots just shook her head and headed for the door.

When she got outside the chilling night air pleasantly greeted her. She leaned against a

street lamp and sighed. If they did move to Santa Fe what would happen to them. Would

they be happy there? All of her bad memories were either in or caused by her life in

Santa Fe. Could this be changed?

Knots was obviously outside for a long time lost in her thoughts because before she

knew it Jack was by her side.

Knots quickly stood up straight. "Well?" Her heart was beating faster than ever.

Jack had his hands in his pocket and a blank look on his face.

"I…"

**Ok Ok I know I'm mean. But I seriously couldn't help myself. Lol. looks at the date of the last updateholy smokes its been a while! Sorry about that guess things got a little hectic. Life has thrown me a few ups and downs lately… So just to warn you guys this story is going to be over in a chapter or two because well the end is all planned and I don't know where to go from there lol…so…you have been warned? crickets chirp yea ok that was weird. Anyway to my lovely lovelies called reviewers:**

**Dimonah Tralon- Thanks for always being the first to review! I always look forward to reading what you wrote!**

**Chocolates- I'm glad you liked my little update! Hopefully this one is longer…I think. Hehe**

**Zorrina- Unfortuantly I'm going to make you tune in later once again! Everything will come together in the next chapter and I don't think there will be anymore cliffhangers…or will there?**

**Milkshake- haha yes yes the ever so wonderful Party at Meddas. Don't you wish we could have parties at her place?**

**Sparks- Woo sorry I didn't update soon. I think you needed one more NOW in there to kick my bootay. Hehe well..I've updated for you now and the funny thing is I didn't even tell you I was going to update! Woo I'm so proud of myself. –bows-**

**Koodles4you- Hehe I'm so glad you liked the chapter. I have no idea what you liked about it either but I don't think you were smoking anything. I guess I just have that "spark"…not.**

**SuperCrazy01- hehe glad you liked the chocolate covered newsies!**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me yet again! I Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you continue to read this story. More Chocolate covered Newsies all around! CTB!**

**Knots**


	11. Ch11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake owns Milkshake and Sparks is owned by Sparks.**

"Sparks don't cry." Knots said suddenly feeling guily

"How can you expect her not too?" Milkshakes eyes were watering also and her voice was cracking. " I mean you're leaving us…. for money!" she practically shouted.

Jack had lost the game of poker and Knots had just broken the new to her two best friends. The three of them sat in the dully lit bunkroom that they had shared for almost two years before Knots was married. Knots was sitting in a wooden chair still in her clothes from the party and Sparks and Milkshake were sitting on the bed already in their night clothes.

"Listen I'm sorry…but Jack and I need to this. We need the money, the job, the opportunity to start settling down and doing something with your lives. I don't want to leave, honest! This has been tearing me apart and I wish I could take you two with me." Knots was having to fight her hardest to not break down and cry.

Neither Milkshake nor Sparks would look at her or respond. They just stared blankly at the floor.

"I know you two will come around, you'll be happy for me…I hope." She practically whispered the last part.

Hearing no response from her friends yet again she gave up. She slowly left the bunkroom and closed the door behind her.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked. He had waited for her in the hallway.

Knots shook her head still trying not to cry. "Yea Race didn't handle it too well either. We gotta go to Brooklyn tomorrow and tell Spot." Knots nodded. Jack pulled her in and hugged her tight.

"We're doing the right thing Knots. They would do the same." He sighed.

* * *

"How do you think he's gonna take it?" Knots and Jack were walking hand in hand across the Brooklyn bridge. They had paused for a moment in the very center of it and were looking out at the glowing view.

"I dunno." Jack shrugged. "The view really is great from up here." Knots put her arm around Jack's back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm definitely gonna miss it." She stood back up straight. "we better get going so we can get back before it gets dark."

"Yea." Jack stood up, took her hand and the two continued on their walk.

* * *

"Hey Spot." Jack said to the Brooklyn leader who was sitting on his usual post.

"Kelly, Knots" he nodded. Spot was acting strange he didn't stand up and shake hands with Jack like he usual did and he didn't give Knots a hug.

Jack bit his bottom lip. "Listen Spot we'se got something to tell ya."

Spot raised his cane up motioning for Jack to Stop. He stood up and started pacing the docks a little bit.

"I already know Jack. You forget I've got my boids…and a girlfriend that lives in Manhattan."

Knots looked at Jack with a bit of a worried expression on her face and shrugged.

"Santa Fe." He sounded like was pondering the word. Like he didn't know if it was a place or an animal.

"Spot we…Knots and I…we need the money. We wanna have a normal life."

"We Just want to be happy Spot."

Spot whipped his body around to face the two of them.

"Happy huh….I've known you two for ever and you don't seem to have a problem with being happy. Heck you two are the happiest people I know…you're so happy it makes me sick." He said a little angry.

"Spot…." Knots said gently.

"You come and told me the news alright. You can go now." He walked back to his perch and sat down.

Knots looked down, hurt.

"C'mon." Jack whispered to her. They started to walk away but then Knots turned around one more time.  
"Spot Please…. "

"Get out of here before I have someone help you out!" he yelled sternly.

Knots and Jack figured again that it was no use. They turned away…with their heads hung low to walk across the Brooklyn Bridge, back to Manhattan, for one last time before they left.

**Ok End of Chapter 11! Hehe I felt bad about the cliffhanger I left ya guys with so I updated quickly! To my lovely darling reviewers:**

**Milkshake- haha I know I know I'm sorry! I'm so mean! But hey… I updated lol. Don't hate me! You know you loved the cliffhanger! Lol love ya! **

**Spotnmushlover246- yay I updated soon! Hehe**

**Zorrina- yes yes Dangerous cliffhangers…well..uh… backs away from the cliff**

**Sparks- hehe I'm glad you loved it even if I am a "rat" Love ya! **

**Dimonah Tralon- Your question has been answered! Yay thanks for reading!**

**Haha ok so again sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. But do you realize that this chapter didn't end in a cliffhanger…at least I don't think. I think this was the first chapter that didn't end in one! Lol anyway 1000 chocolate dipped newsies for putting up with me and my love of torturous cliffhangers. Love ya all!**

**CTB **

**Knots **

**P.S still have one or two chapters to go! **


	12. ch12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake owns Milkshake and Sparks owns Sparks.**

"Are ya all packed?"

"I think so," Knots sighed.

Jack and Knots were in their bunkroom gathering together of their belongings. Their train was due to leave in just a few hours.

"I cant believe how empty it looks," Knots said wrapping her arms around Jacks waist.

"Well…we really made this place home…I mean…it was home." Jack felt his voice start to crack so he quickly changed the subject. "So are Sparks and Milkshake going to come to the train station."

Knots shrugged. "I hope so…but they're still not talking to me."

"Don't worry. They're you're best friends and they wouldn't miss saying goodbye to ya."

* * *

"All aboard!" The train conductor hollered the warning to all of the awaiting passengers. This scene was way too familiar.

"Jack they're not here," Knots said panicked.

Jack looked around for Milkshake, Sparks and his Newsies. They were no where in site. He was shocked, sad and a little angry. If it was just him leaving he wouldn't have minded it as much but he knew it meant a lot to Knots.

"C'mon." he said softly as he started to help Knots on the train.

"Hey Kellys! You cant leave without saying goodbye to us can ya?"

Jack and Knots turned to see Racetrack, Sparks, Milkshake and all the rest of the Manhattan newsies walking over to them; even Spot showed up.

Knots quickly jumped off the step and ran over to her two best friends, hugging them tightly.

"I didn't think you two would come," she said crying.

"We wouldn't not say goodbye."

All three of the girls were now overcome with emotion and tears were flowing from their cheeks.

"Last call for Santa Fe!"

"C'mon we gotta go." Jack said hanging his head down.

Knots gave hugs to as many of the boys that she could before the train conductor ushered her and Jack on board.

Jack and Knots found their seats on the train and got settled.

"It's alright Knots, this is just a new chapter of our lives, sure it'll be hard at first but it'll get easier…I promise."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll be ok. Do you have a handkerchief?" she said trying her hardest to wipe away her tears with her hand.

"I think so."

Jack reached into his pocket. He felt something all folded up so he pulled it out. When he unfolded it he discovered that it was the Pro/Con list that him and Knots had made a few weeks ago. He read it.

On the Pro side of moving to Santa Fe was written: "Money, Job, House, Stability, education for our future kids, happiness."

On the con side of leaving was written only one thing. "Leaving the Newsies."

Jack stared down at the paper and then looked out his window where he saw all for the Newsies with grim expressions on their faces. It looked like someone had died.

* * *

"They really left." Milkshake and Sparks were both out selling one week later.

"Of course they really left. I mean…it was a good opportunity, no, it was a great opportunity and anyone of us would've done the same."

"Maybe. But why did they have to go?"

Sparks sighed. "I know. I miss them too. But they're gone and that's the way things are gonna be. We better get used to it. Like Knots said…we can always write."

"It hurts too much to write."

"Listen we gotta stop mopping around. We can live without them. We knew this was gonna happen sooner or later."

"You're right." Milkshake said reluctantly.

"So got any plans with Racetrack tonight?" Sparks nudged her and smiled.

"Just hanging out I guess." She shrugged.

"Remember when we used to all hang out together, with Jack and Knots." Sparks said quietly like she was remembering something from decades ago.

Milkshake gave her a weird look.

"What happened to all of that talk about getting over it?"

"I was just trying to make you feel better."

* * *

"Heya Race." Milkshake smiled.

"Hi doll." He softly kissed her on the lips and then took her hand. "Come with me up to the roof for a second?"

Milkshake nodded and followed him up the stairs to the lodging house, out the window onto the fire escape, and out onto the roof.

The two of them sat quietly for a second looking up at the stars.

"Sure is sad that Jack and Knots are gone." Milkshake sighed.

"yea it is, but maybe it's a good thing." Racetrack said looking at her.

"A good thing!" Milkshake looked shocked and a little offended.

"No. No. I don't mean it's a good thing they left. But what they did…was a good thing. How they moved on with their lives and didn't let anything hold them back."

"Race…they left us for money. You think that's good?"

"No. What I think is good is that they were thinking of their future. And starting to live a real life."

Milkshake just nodded understandingly.

"Anyway listen. The reason why I brought ya up here was because I wanted to ask ya something."

"ok." Milkshake turned her body a bit so she could face him.

"We've been dating a long time right?"

Milkshake nodded. She wasn't quite sure where this was going.

"I mean a lot of people think we're good together…and so do I. But I think it's time we made some changes… sort of like Jack and Knots."

Milkshakes face turned red with anger. "You're…You're moving! You're leaving me and breaking up with me!" she yelled shocked.

"What!"

"You asked me to come up here so you could dump me didn't you!"

Racetrack looked down and chuckled.

"What's so funny Higgins?" Milkshake said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"That isn't why I asked you up here. Sit down." He pulled on her hand lightly.

"Then why did you ask me up here?"

Racetrack let out a sigh. "I asked ya up here…because…I wanted to know…."

"well?" Milkshake was growing impatient.

"Will ya marry me?" He grinned nervously.

Milkshakes jaw dropped. "I….you….me……marry….YES!" she squealed.

* * *

"He proposed?" Sparks screamed.

Milkshake and Sparks were out selling again and Milkshake had just told Sparks the great news!

"That's fabulous!" she said hugging her friend tight.

Milkshake smiled. "Now all we gotta do is get Conlon to propose." She said laughing.

"Excuse me can I buy one of those." A customer asked Sparks.

"Sure here ya go." Sparks accepted the penny and then continued walking without ever looking at the customer.

Suddenly the two girls stopped dead in their tracks. "wait a second. I know that voice."

Sparks and Milkshake whipped around to see who had bought the paper.

"KNOTS!" They both screamed. The three girls ran to each other and hugged.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Did you forget something?"

Knots shook her head. "Nope. Jack and I are back to stay." She smiled. "We got there and realized that we were making the biggest mistake in our lives. Moving out there wasn't making us happy…we were miserable."

The three girls all squealed. "Well you came back at the perfect time because Milkshake well…"

"I'm engaged!" she screamed.

* * *

Jack and Knots had gone to Santa Fe and within a week they realized that this was not their dream of happiness at all. Family meant so much more to them than money or a nice house. So Knots refused the offer of the school and it went to the second choice in the will. Spot was right when he said that Jack and Knots had been happy all of their lives. They had to lose what truly made them happy though, to realize it. They had people that cared about them. People that always had their backs 24/7. People that took them in when they had no place to go. People who would laugh with them, cry with them, be bored with them, yell with them and just be there for support. That is true family, and that, is true happiness.

THE END.

**sniff- Ok I know I've updated a lot lately but suddenly inspiration hit and I had to run with it. I'm updating this even though a lot of you haven't even gotten the chance to read the previous chapter…but oh well consider it a gift. Anywho that is the end of In New York! I hope you all liked it! I know I loved writing it. Don't worry though there will probably be many more installments or short stories and such involving the six friends. To my reviewers: Like I said when you update faster than people can review you don't get a long list. But there have been several of you that have followed me from the beginning. You know who you are and you all mean so much to me. A quick list of those people.**

**Milkshake **

**Sparks**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Zorrina**

**Spotnmushlover246**

**Supercrazy01**

**Rachel**

**Chocolates**

**Whatsrollin**

**Ok if there is anyone else that I forgot to add I'm greatly sorry. Again just thank you guys so so much. Yea ok I know I sound cheesy…but uh hello have you read my stories? I'm a pretty cheesy kinda gal. Lol Anywho again THE END lol. **

**-runs off to her room with a box of chocolates, some tissues, and newsies-**

**Much love to ya'll!**

**Knots**


End file.
